


Stand for Something

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Being Harry, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione being Hermione and a Know it all, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously, Oblivious Ron Weasley, The Golden Trio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Harry didn’t like Theo Nott, he had not liked him in school, and that had carried over into working together in the Auror department. He could not decide exactly who to was to blame for this or when it had started. Maybe it had been that Ron didn’t like the man, perhaps it had been because Theo was friends with Draco Malfoy, but it had to have been something Harry never hated people for no good reason…Or when Hermione tells Harry to buck up and ask the bloody man out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Stand for Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Unbetaed and all the mistakes are mine 
> 
> #LF2021  
> TeamVenus 
> 
> I blame you Jessi for this, I did not need NottPott in my life and now I love them 💚
> 
> Kidding mostly

Harry didn’t like Theo Nott, he had not liked him in school, and that had carried over into working together in the Auror department. He could not decide exactly who to was to blame for this or when it had started. Maybe it had been that Ron didn’t like the man, perhaps it had been because Theo was friends with Draco Malfoy, but it had to have been something Harry never hated people for no good reason… Not even Slytherins, which was precisely what he had just told his two friends as he complained about the other man. How he always seemed to leave his things piled on Harry’s side of the desk, how he never talked to any of his co-workers unless absolutely necessary, how he looked like one of the brooding actors on the cover of magazines…

_ Nope,  _ he thought. He was not going to allow him to think about that, not here and not now. 

“Bullshite,” Hermione hissed, popping a piece of hard candy in her mouth. She was trying to quit smoking, hence the candy. “You hate him because you like him.”

“He does not!” Ron cried from where he sat. “Harry likes Ginny, not men.”

“Will you two just be quiet and let me think?” Harry snapped. “I don’t want to marry Ginny anyway, and she is quite happy with Pansy anyway, which you as her brother should know.”

“They are just friends!” The redhead growled.

He shot back, “friends who lived together and have for years, friends who cuddle on your mother’s couch every Sunday, friends who share a room every time we go on holiday together, and friends I once caught kissing in your family’s back garden, of course, they are just friends.” 

Harry had long accepted that Ginny and he were never meant to be. That had been a silly Hogwarts crush that would never amount to anything more. Puppy love someone had called it. The war made it seem like your life might end tomorrow, and if that happened, you didn’t want to be alone. You wanted to know that someone loved you, that someone cared for you, even if neither of you could be in love with one another. Ginny Weasley had been safe and comfortable. She was his best friend’s sister, she knew his name before he had met her, she liked quidditch, and she was pretty, even he could see that. 

“Hush both of you, Hermione. I think I liked you better when you smoked.”

“Well, I have things to worry about which you are to blame for that means I can’t,” she muttered, placing a hand on her slightly rounded belly. She stared out at the trees from where they were sat. She twisted her wild brown curls into a high bun at the top of her head. “But, keep telling yourself that, Ronald. Sometimes I wonder why I married you when you seem so bloody dense.”

Hermione and Ron were going to have their first child. A girl and Harry was going to get to be the Godfather. Everyone was moving on, everything was changing, and Harry seemed so utterly stuck, but maybe he was the only one to blame for that. 

“I think neither of you are being all that helpful, but I think I got it,” Harry said. “My issue is I do like him, but he didn’t stand for anything during the war. He skirted around the edges, not wanting to get his hands dirty but not doing anything either. Aunt Petunia watched this telly show once, and he had said, “if you don’t stand up for something, you will fall for anything.”

“Harry, I love you like a brother,” Hermione muttered. “But not everyone wants to be a hero, not everyone wants to fight in a war, and not everyone is willing to die for something. Honestly? I think you should ask him out on a date and be done with it. Whatever happens after that, happens after that, okay?”

Harry leaned his head on Hermione’s shoulder, “What would we do without you, Hermione? And I think when we go back inside.”

She pulled away from him for a moment, then reached out, tangling her hand in his hair, kissing his forehead. “Honestly? I think you and Ron might would have been dead years ago, but I would have been dead too in our first year without either of you. Now, go tell that man you want to take him on a date. I have a husband to smack upside the head and explain how to tell his sister he’s fine that she’s a lesbian. Okay?”   
  


“Thanks,” Harry said as he stood up. “And I love both of you. You’re my family, the one I never had.”

“Go, Potter,” Hermione laughed, waving him off. “And stop wasting your time; you have a man’s heart to win!”

Later, before Harry could even get out the words, Theo asked, dark wavey hair falling in his face and brown eyes warm, “can I take you out to dinner?”

“Yes, you can,” he blurted out. “I would love that. Saturday, Stella’s? That new Italian place?”   
  


“Sure, that sounds lovely.”

Harry sat down at his desk; he couldn’t help himself from smiling, sometimes standing up for something came in many different ways. No matter how silly old quotes tried to claim differently. 


End file.
